


Lick

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, all about ice cream and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

The chains raddled as Loki’s back arched off the bed. He was blindfolded and gagged.

Thick liquid was drizzled on his blue chest, instantly freezing and then there was the warmth, a slick warmth over the frozen cream, lapping it up. He bucked upwards, but Tony was too far away, sitting back between his legs as a spoon scraped the bottom of an ice cream container.

“Delicious,” Tony said softly, making Loki moan again. The melted ice cream was drizzled on Loki’s inner thigh. Tony lapped it up.

Tony undid Loki’s gag and kissed him, exchanging the taste of chocolate.


End file.
